Inside Man
by awww
Summary: On Hiatus. My apologies
1. Prelude

**Inside Man**

**Disclaimer :I do no own Kingdom Hearts**

**My First story so try and bear with me; More chapters for reviews (good or bad)**

**P.S. I have reformatted this story so I apologize for deleting reviews**

Chapter One

As Tidus was walking home from school, he heard someone calling him. "Tidus!" called Sora. "What?" said Tidus."Did you meet the new kid at school? He's in my class!"said Sora. "Oh yeah, what's his name?" said Tidus. "I think it's Hiden- "That's Hayner!" called someone. "Who sai- I said it, and it's Hayner, get it right!"said the boy running up to the other boys. "Oh, right, sorry Hayner" Sora said with a frightened look on his face. "You better be sorry,...hey, why were you saying my name anyway?" said Hayner standing right in Sora's face. "N-n-no re-reason" said Sora. Hey, get out of his face!"said Tidus. "You must defiantly not know who I am do you?" said Hayner. "You must defiantly not know I don't care". Hayner clinched his teeth. "I'll kick your ass!" said Hayner. Tidus grabbed his stick of his back. "Then let's go" said Tidus. Hayner stood up strait and gave Tidus a snarl."I'll be back for you tomorrow, bitch" said Hayner putting his index finger on Sora's face. Tidus grabbed Hayner's arm. "But you won't do a damn thing to him" said Tidus.

"Don't think just because you have that stick you can beat me" said Hayner. "Maybe not, but you won't lay a finger on Sora and keep your hand. "Get off of me, I'm otta here" said Hayner. "Dammit Sora, stop being a wuss! I don't mind protecting you but stop letting people walk all over you!" said Tidus. "...right...sorry Tidus" said Sora. "...(sigh)...look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, ok? But I only say these things because you're my best friend...and I don't want anything to happen to you" said Tidus. Sora dropped to the ground and sat on his legs (Indian Style) and folded his arms, looking away from Tidus. Tidus threw his backpack to the ground. Then he satbehind Sora and wrapped his legs around Sora's, and wrapping his arms around his waist while laying his chin on Sora's shoulder. "Sora?..." said Tidus. Tidus began kissing Sora's neck and asking for his attention by saying his name. "Sora ...I'm sorry ok?" said Tidus. Sora remained silent. "Sora...come on" said Tidus as his sandals knockedagainst Sora's knees. "...You have to promise me" said Sora. "Anything" said Tidus kissing Sora's neck again. "That...you will...never, ever leave me" said Sora. Tidus cralled around to the front of Sora. He grabbed Sora's hands and looked him square in the eyes. "I Tidus, will always love you and only you. I will nver leaveyou for any reason. I love you Sora and no one else" said Tidus. A tear rolled down Sora's face and he jumped in Tidus' arms. Sora began to cry out load.


	2. My Little Game

Chapter Two

The two boys sat on the beach for hours. As the sun was setting, Tidus realized Sora had fallen asleep in his arms. Sora was adorable when he slept, so peaceful, so harmless. Because Sora was such a deep sleeper, he managed to get comfortable on Tidus hard chest. Tidus sighed and lifted Sora by his back and behind his knees. He carried him all the way home. He lay Sora in his bed and looked at him. Then he kneeled down and gently kissed him on the side of the mouth. He lay the back of his hand Sora's baby soft skin, and began to laugh. "...so cute" said Tidus. "...never...no one will hurt you...ever" said Tidus. "It's time for me to leave, see ya tomorrow" whisperd Tidus. The boy left to head home.

As Tidus was walking home, he began to stare at the moon. As he was walking, he looked over his shoulder, but saw nothing. When he turned around, he saw a m an in a black coat in his face. "(Gasp) Who-" Tidus was cut off by someone pushing him from behind. It was Hayner who knocked him down on his hands and knees. The man in the black coat grabbed Tidus by the neck and began to choke him. Tidus kicked furiously at the man, but to no avail. "Listen up, we can keep it easy, or make this reel hard. Hard way, he chokes you to death, I get what I want. The easy way, keep your life, give me what I want" said Hayner. "Now, do you want easy?" said Hayner. Tidus wined but knew there was nothing he could do. Tidus shuck his head yes. "Wow, that was easy!" said Hayner.

The man dropped Tidus and backed up. Hayner then walked in front of Tidus and kneeled down. "I'm sure you're wondering, what I want from you, well...let's get this party started" said Hayner. Tidus rose up to his knees and looked at Hayner. "Here are the rules no biting, no trying to escape none of that crap" said Hayner. "Now, the first order, (Hayner rubbed his index finger under his nose and grinned) ...unzip my pants" said Hayner. Tidus knew what he was in for, and hesitated to obey. Suddenly Hayner slapped Tidus. "I gave you an order! Do as you are told!" said Hayner. Tidus, still reluctant looked at the man in black. The man stuck his hand out and a black portal appeared. "Get to work." said the man.

Tidus slowly reached his hand up to unzip the other boys pants. "Hurry up!" said Hayner. Tidus unziped the pants and closed his eyes tight while he waited for the next order. "Did you find the prize inside?" said Hayner. Hayner quickly grabbed his cock and reviled it. "Make it hard" said Hayner. Tidus began feel his own start to throb. He lifted the softie and began to lick it. He swirled it around with his tongue, then he put both testicles in his mouth. Hayners fully erect dick hung in Tidus' face, waiting for attention. Hayner put his hand on the back of Tidus' head and pressed it forward. "Put it in your mouth" said Hayner. Tidus slowly moved his mouth onto the cock. Hayner became impatient and pushed his cock forward, along with Tidus' head.

Hayner had forced four of six inches of his cock into the blondes mouth. Tidus began to gag at the two inches in his throat. "More" said Hayner as he tried to shove more into the boys mouth. After Hayner stopped pushing, a tear came down from his eye as he began to suck very hard. "Aww, did I make you cry?" said Hayner. Tidus ignored his and continued the task at hand...or in this case, task at throat. Hayner tried not to moan as he bucked into Tidus' mouth. Tidus got used to the large cock in his mouth and slowly eased a extra center meter into his mouth every swallow.

"Yeaaaahhh, good boy" said Hayner. Hayner felt himself get close to the edge and began to moan his reluctant partners name. He reached his left hand to the back of the blondes head and yanked his sweaty locks back, casing Tidus' head to fly upward. Hayner began to stroke his slobber covered cock. Tidus moaned and made a helpless face, his gorgeous blue eyes wide open with tears in the ends of both. This sent Hayner over top, leaving him with only enough strength to whisper, "Say my name." "...Hayner" Tidus said in a raspy voice. Hayner exploded on Tidus' face and in his mouth. Tidus licked his lips and swallowed Hayner's seed. The man in black opened a portal and disappeared as Hayner rubbed his cock on Tidus' cheeks.

Hayner dropped to his knees with his hand on Tidus' shoulder. "You...why you?...you're so..." said Hayner as he came back down to earth. Both boys tried to catch their breath. Tidus grabbed Hayner's arm and said, "I hate you...but...you're..." Simultaneously, both boys said, "Intoxicating."

E of Chap. 2

**I know the ending was cheesy but that's how I like it.**

**Keep it cheesy!**


	3. Split

Chapter Three

As he lay peacefully in a sweet slumber, Sora was awakened by a light tapping on his door. "Sora, Tidus is here" said his mom. "Tell him to come on up" said Sora. After about a minute, Tidus slowly opened the door to the room. "Hey Tidus" said Sora. Tidus remained silent as he sat on the bed. "...Tidus?...what's wrong?" said Sora with a smile. Sora sat on the bed next to Tidus. "...I take it you like Hayner?" said Tidus. "...Well" said Sora as he put his legs on the bed and his head in Tidus' lap. "He's cute but, you don't like him do you?" said Sora. "...It appears to be that way" said Tidus.

"Do you think he doesn't like you?" said Sora. "Pretty sure." "Why?" said the oblivious Sora. "Well, for one he's a jerk. Two, I won't let him touch you" said Tidus. Sora started to blush as he looked at Tidus with all of the cuteness he could muster Just as he was about to speak, Tidus' head shot back, his eye's rolling into the back of his head. "...Tidus? TIDUS!" said a frightened Sora. He leaned forward to the blondes face and Tidus' head returned to normal. "Tidus! Are you ok?" "I'm fine" he said in a psychotic manner.

"Tidus?" said Sora very low. He grabbed Sora and threw him into the wall, leaving him on his butt. "TIDUS! That hurt, what was that for!" said Sora. Tidus ignored him and unzipped his shorts while approaching his prey. Tidus had a large smile on his face and his eyes were wide open. His large cock popped out and fell in front of Sora's mouth. Tidus grabbed Sora's wild hair and slammed it into the wall. Sora moaned as Tidus filled his mouth full of hard cock. He moved it in and out over and over and over again. Sora sucked like a master of the skill, barely any teeth contact. Sometimes Tidus would push so hard and fast it would poke out Sora's cheek. Slobber continued to build around the cock as Tidus wouldn't stop.

After about 3 minutes of fucking Sora's throat, Tidus pulled out. He then grabbed Sora by the collar and threw him on the bed. "Tidus, s-stop this, I-I"- "Shut up" said Tidus as he pulled Sora's jacket off. He reached up and unzipped his jumper, exposing the boy's chest. Tidus snatched the outfit off, along with the brunet's shoes. He then reached his hand into his boxers and grabbed the cock. "Tidus, n-n-no, please, I don't- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" shrieked Sora as Tidus began to give him the blowjob of his life. Humming, licking, slurping, you name it, it happened to Sora's cock.

"Ohhhhh, Tiduuuuuussssssss!" called the younger boy. Tidus giggled and continued servicing him. "Ohhhhh, ah, ah, ah, eh, ...AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sora as he experienced his first orgasm in his best friend's mouth. Tidus' swallowed the boy's seed and licked off what he missed. "You had your fun...it's time to share bitch" said Tidus with a smile. He yanked off the boxers and lifted Sora's legs into the air, his tongue shot for the virgin anus. He began licking it and sticking his tongue inside. "What are...T-Tidus!" said Sora as his legs wiggled a little. He grabbed the Vaseline off the dresser and removed the top. He swiped two fingers threw it. "You hardly ever use this, It's nice to see such a cute boy who doesn't 'do what all little boys do'" said Tidus with a laugh. "What are yo-! TIDUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? OHHHHHHHHH STOPPPPPPP PLEASE!" screamed Sora. Tidus was prepping his ass (for those of you youngsters who shouldn't be reading this, he stuck his fingers in his ass). "Oh stop, it's not even that bad...yet...for you" said the blonde with a smile while stabbing Sora with another finger. "Ohhhhhhh, Tidus, WHY, WHY!" said Sora. "I told you to shut up, you little fucwad, now keep it shut or I'm gonna make you bleed!" said Tidus inserting the final finger.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the boy's ankles. He rubbed a little more lube on his member for good measure. Finally, your beautiful, perfect virgin ass is mine for the taking. You will be mine!" said Tidus as he put his cock on top of Sora's hole. Sora began to cry; "TIDUS! TIDUS!" said Sora, tears falling just short of his ears. Just as Tidus was about to enter, his head shot back again. Sora's eye's were tightly shut and he did not see this, but he did feel his leg's drop. A few seconds later, Tidus returned. "Tidus?" said Sora. Tidus looked at Sora and jumped back off the bed. He then realized his penis was hanging out and hard, what's more, it was on Sora's anus. He sat on the floor, mouth wide open for a while. Then he got up and said, "I'm sorry" and quickly left the room. "Tidus!" said Sora.

End of Chapter 3, Split

Review's are always appreciated


	4. Guess

"Hi Hayner" said Kairi with a sad face as the boy walked past her. "Hey babe" said Hayner with a wave. She sat down on the sand and wrapped he arms around her knees. "...what's wroung?" said Hayner. "I miss my friend. Riku" said Kairi. "Who's Riku?" "One of my best friends. I met him when I came to this island." Hayner then sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He knew she liked him, and he wouldn't mind doing it to her. She put her head on his chest and started to cry. "He was so sweet. I...loved him, and Sora." "...I miss my friends too. Pence, Ollete and...Roxas, the one that Sora reminds me of." "...Hayner," she moaned, "Will you...take care of me...when I'm in trouble?" "...sure, of course Kairi" said Hayner.

"What the hell was I doing? How did that happen?" Tidus questioned himself as he dropped to his knees . "Simple. Out of body experience" said a voice. "...What?" "Your Tidus right? Out of body experience." "Who are you?" "A friend of a friend" said the voice. He stepped out of the darkness of the ally walls and walked up to Tidus. It was the same person in the black hood who helped Hayner rape him. He grabbed Tidus' face and pulled him up. He then gently pushed his tongue into his mouth and kissed him intensely. After he pulled away, he removed his hood. "...you have soft lips to match that cute face Tidus. Got to the secret place. You may get your answers."

Tidus whipped the saliva from his mouth and watched him walk away. He got up and went to the secret place. He sat and waited, for a long time, in fact until the sun went down. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. "Who's there?" said Tidus. "...Hayner" Tidus got up and walked toward the entrance of the cave, when Hayner stopped him. He grabbed his arms and slammed them against the wall. He began kissing Tidus profusely, making him moan in confusion. After he stopped for breath, Tidus managed to get out, "You wanted more as much as I did didn't you?" "Who cares, this time, were doing evrything" said Hayner just before grabbing Tidus' leg and putting it around his waist.

**A short chapie, just a little cliffhanger. I've been kinda busy but the next chapter won't take nearly as long**.


	5. It's Not Over

Hayner looked at Tidus and began to rub his hair. He leaned forward to kiss the boys lips. No words were exchanged before Hayner forced his tongue into Tidus' mouth. He kissed him fiercely, Tidus moaning into the others mouth. Hayner was now rock solid and ready to go, he wanted Tidus more than anything, but didn't show it.

"You want me to fuck you? Huh?" said Hayner.

"Yes Hayner"

"Then beg. Beg for this. You don't deserve it, so beg" said Hayner.

"(Moans), Hayner, Please, Please fuck me"

"Louder!"

"Please!" said Tidus.

"Hmmm...I'm almost convinced, better make sure" said Hayner. He kicked one of his shoes off and shoved Tidus down toward the ground. "Kiss my foot" said Hayner. Tidus fell to his knees, Hayner grabbed his hand as the boy went down to kiss his foot. He poked his lips out and kissed Hayner's foot several times from the toes to his ankle. "Good boy" said Hayner patting Tidus on the head.

"Look, I have a prize for you" said Hayner grabbing his erection inside his pants. He slid the fatigues down to his thighs, revealing his huge dick. He rarely wore underwear because it made him uncomfortable. Tidus sat in awe as he stared at the massive figure as if it were his first time seeing it. He lifted his face and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking hard. Hayner groaned and placed his hand on the back of Tidus' head, grabbing his blonde locks. Tidus looked up at Hayner and took in two and a half inches. He stuck with that much, sliding his mouth back and forth over it, but not very hard. To the dismay of his partner, who did not like this at all.

He looked down at Tidus with an aggravated face. "What are you doing?" said Hayner. Tidus stopped moving his head and looked up at his partner. His beautiful blue pearls gazing at Hayner's hazy brown ones. "Murf fonfufm" said Tidus with the dick in his mouth. Hayner pulled his head back, his mouth releasing him.

"You call that a blowjob?" said Hayner as he pulled his cock out of Tidus' mouth.

"What? I was just"-

"Shut up" said Hayner.

Hayner grabbed his partner by the arms and jerked him against the wall. "Get on your knees" he said. Tidus obeyed and sat his butt on his legs, his smooth knees against the sand. Hayner took a few steps in front of him placing his groin in his face. "Open" ordered Hayner. Tidus opened his moth and Hayner slid his cock all the way in. He began thrusting with immense pressure, jamming it down Tidus' throat. The smaller boy moaned while his head banged against the wall behind him. "Harder!" shouted Hayner. Tidus tried to suck harder, but it wasn't enough for his partner. "Harder, bitch!" said Hayner again. Tidus looked up at Hayner, then sucking in his cheeks, sucking as hard as humanly possible. Hayner loved it, but couldn't show it, he felt it was his goal to be Tidus' master.

"Not bad but, you're boring me" said Hayner. "Time for the good stuff."

"Hayner wait. I don't know" said Tidus

"You don't know what?"

". . . if I want to do this"

"Well. . . I'm afraid I have some bad news" said Hayner walking toward a rock. "You don't have a choice."

"Wha- Wait, hold on. If I say no, you can't, I won't let you"

"Who said anything about you letting me do it?" he said casually

**Sorry fans, I'm doing a 'Refrbished' version. It will explain alot more, but, have the same lust, angst, romance, S&M and all that jazz. Again SO sorry. BTW, this is what I was working on but I didn't finish it. PM me in about 3/4 days, I'll send you the rest.**


End file.
